


Dealing in Lives

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: where the wild things are [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, coming home, even the aliens still in space, everyone adopts keith when they get back to earth, not everyone lives after a war, this gets real, too many to count - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: After the fall of the Galran Empire, and after overseeing the clean up of the aftermath, the Paladins of Voltron finally make it home.





	Dealing in Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure exactly when I'll post chapters, but I will not just abandon this fic. You will be forewarned if I plan on doing so.

Coming back to Earth wasn't supposed to be done with tightly set faces and the grim determination they all had at that moment.

It wasn't supposed to be battle ready. Adrenaline running through their veins and dripping down the backs of their necks. Hands gripping till knuckles went white under heavy suited armor. Breaths being savored because it just might be their last.

Hearts beating loudly.

Minds on one thing and one thing only.

Something they would do just about anything for.

_The castle came to a halt and the paladins made their way out of the hangars with their lions. Just like they had done a million and one times before this, and may just do a million and one times after. The scene gradually easing into focus before them._

Home.


End file.
